


Falling

by bow_tiedevon



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic, I Love You, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bow_tiedevon/pseuds/bow_tiedevon
Summary: It was an ordinary Sunday.Lucas can’t say what changed or how did it happen to make him fell this way, but it did.The clock read 16:38.'I love you'.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Falling

_Today now I'm swallowed by all my sorrow, in a way_

_I'm losing myself, I'm nowhere now, can I stay?_

_'Cause I believe that I have seen enough_

_There's something that I've been dreaming of_

_Next to you_

It was an ordinary Sunday.

Lucas can’t say what changed or how did it happen to make him fell this way, but it did.

Later Lucas will tell his friends that this happened all at once and gradually at the same time. They will laugh and say that Lucas just stepped out of the most romantic movie ever, but he won’t care. He described the moment exactly as it was, without any exaggeration, he told it just how it was.

He will start by saying that at first, he started to notice certain parts that he adored the most, started to turn to love. This happened slowly, but to see the big picture, all it took was a perfect Sunday afternoon.

And that Sunday was indeed perfect. Even though nothing particularly big happened, but for Lucas it was perfect. The whole day they spent indoors and decided that this day is their day and the deserve some time off from society. They didn’t bother to get dressed, they watched movies, played video games and just enjoyed each other’s company.

The clock read 16:38.

Lucas was laying on the couch and surfing though TV channels. Elliot was standing in their kitchen and making tea. He was careless and a genuine smile was all over his face. From time to time he would look at Lucas and smile even more. _Oh god_ , Lucas loved these moments.

 _Loved. He loved these moments so so much_.

He loved everything that was Elliot, everything he did, everything he said, how caring and optimistic he was. He loved how excited Elliot got about certain things, he loved his personality in and out. At certain points in his life he didn’t know if he would have made it without Elliot. He was what he needed the most.

The clock read 16:39.

And during this moment everything changed, and it got really peaceful.

Time slowed down and it seemed that the whole world got darker and the only thing that was still visible was Elliot. Elliot, who was concentrated on his book and with one hand slowly stirred his tea. The man who was so perfect that at that moment Lucas could only see him. For Lucas he radiated happiness, comfort and love.

_Love._

He wanted to scream from rooftops, post pictures, write it everywhere and just tell the whole world that he loves Elliot.

_LOVES!_

His heartbeat got faster, he sat up straighter and looked at Elliot. He looked at this perfect human being who loves him back and was not afraid to be with him and love him for who he is. And he loves him back and he never wants to stop. He wants to love Elliot for the rest of his life and enjoy it.

„All good?“ Elliot asked as he sat down.

„Yeah, yeah“ Lucas nodded quickly.

Elliot kissed his cheek and went back to reading his book. Lucas felt like he was slapped, but in the good way. He knew for a long time that his feelings for Elliot were stronger than a crush, but he was to afraid to fall. He was too afraid that nobody will catch him, and he will be left alone. He was terrified, but somehow now all of the doubt was washed away, and he felt peaceful and happy.

He relaxed and took a deep breath.

The clock read 16:42.

Lucas smiled and released how much during these couples of minutes a person’s life can change. Anything could happen and a person can never be ready. Any moment just creeps up on you and catches you by surprise. In these minutes Lucas world was turned upside down, but he loved every part of it. He felt like he was stepping in a brand new world which terrified, but also excited him.

He smiled and put his head on Elliot’s shoulder.

„Do you know that you are my favorite person?”

„Hm, maybe you have mentioned it couple of times.” Elliot smiled and got closer to Lucas.

Lucas closed his eyes and relaxed into Elliot embrace. He felt protected and loved. He felt like he could fly all around the world and never stop. He never felt this good.

„I love you. “ he whispered.

At that moment Elliot’s smile got even bigger, his eyes and even his whole face light up. At that moment he also felt the happiest he had ever felt. Elliot knew that this is the moment that he will remember and will treasure it for the rest of his life.

Lucas didn’t see Elliot’s face but a second later he felt strong arms around him, and Elliot also whispered, ‘I love you’ and then another and another and another. Elliot kept on saying this three, the most beautiful words in the whole world.

Elliot kissed Lucas hard on the lips and between the kisses he kept on saying ‘I love you’. Lucas was so overwhelmed and so thankful for this boy in front of him that he just started crying. He hugged Elliot and cried even harder.

„It’s alright, my darling, it’s all good. We have each other and that is all that matters. And now I know that we will have each other for an eternity. “ Elliot whispered in his ear.

Lucas started to breathe slower and calmed down. For the first time in his life he cried not because he was sad, angry or agitated, he cried out of happiness and that he was truly happy. Lucas looked at Elliot and smiled, he whispered once more ‘I love you’ and kissed him.

 _Oh yes_ , he could get used to this feeling.

_Love._

Oh, how happy he is to be alive.

_I'm spinning around your five mile radius, don't look away_

_Falling, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down_

_Falling, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down_

_Next to you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my little story.   
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
